


Sever

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The body the others knew was merely a shell to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klmeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri/gifts).



The body the others knew was merely a shell to her. For most of her youth, it was a prison used to trap her real self. It was the weapon that was used to enslave her and cause her pain. The body was how others chose to see her because they couldn’t accept the real soul inside the body.

Witch hid her true self within the body. She had no choice. The only way that she could help those that needed her was to stay and be trapped within this body. Wilhemina couldn’t protect herself from the danger that was all around her. The other girls in Briarwood had no one but her to hold the bridge between the worlds were they could seek safety for at least a little while. If they could get to the bridge and cross it, the island would be their haven for as long as they had left.

When the day came that she was hurt so badly she tried to sever the connection between Self and the body, it could hardly have been all that surprising to those that could _see_. It would have been the obvious escape to those that would know what she was running from. Only very few knew what she was trying to escape and she didn’t think Rose would be able to summon help in time for her.

They could have the Body and Witch would rule her territory from The Abyss. In the Abyss, they couldn’t use words to bruise her spirit the way they used hands to make the body bleed.

In the Abyss, she was real and she was safe from harm. None could reach her, and if they couldn’t reach her then they couldn’t hurt her even more.

In the end, it meant safety.


End file.
